elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frida
|Base ID = }} Frida is an elderly alchemist and widow who owns the alchemy shop in Dawnstar called The Mortar and Pestle. Background Frida is the oldest woman in Dawnstar and has thus experienced a lot during her years. In youth, despite being a thing of beauty, Frida was a battle maiden defending Dawnstar from bandits and wild animals alongside with her friend Thoring. In one particular event 20 years ago, the Jarl's son was kidnapped and the citizens had to drag out the kidnapper, Hildolf the Skull-Splitter, from a cave. She remembers her husband's courage from that day. Before she married, she found Jarl Skald the Elder, titled "the Younger" at the time, quite handsome and thought of courtship with. However, she married a man whom she opened up the Mortar and Pestle with. They were in love and used to go out in the wilderness and collect ingredients together. He called her his "pretty Juniper," which she remarks is quite romantic, if one is an alchemist. Unfortunately, he passed away several seasons ago, leaving her to tend the shop by herself. Frida only has nothing but memories of her husband now. Interactions Retrieve the Ring of Pure Mixtures Frida tasks the Dragonborn with retrieving the Ring of Pure Mixtures, a ring that fortifies alchemy, from the Forsaken Cave. The jewelry serves as a memento of her dead husband. After the ring is returned to Frida, it can be bought from her. Dialogue Introduction :Have you been in Dawnstar long? "Pfft. I'm the oldest woman in Dawnstar. Was here when the Skald the Elder was Skald the Younger. He's a fool, if you haven't met him already. Thinks Ulfric Stormcloak is invincible and spits dragon fire. The people here look to Brina Merilis when they need things settled. Real firebrand going up. Wasn't surprised when she joined the Legion." :Who's in charge of Dawnstar? "Seems Brina Merilis and the Legion came and now she's Jarl. That's a relief. I don't like the fighting, but Brina is the woman for the job." (If Imperials control Dawnstar) Retrieve the Ring of Pure Mixtures :How'd you pick up the herb trade? "My husband. We used to go out in the wilds and collect ingredients together. He used to call me his 'pretty Juniper.' It's quite romantic, if you're an alchemist. Frost took the old fool a few seasons back, while he was looking for the Ring of Pure Mixtures. I found the ring's resting place after he died, but I'm far too old to go exploring some cave, now." ::I can't do that right now. "Why am I not surprised?" ::I could find that ring for you. "Well, aren't you sweet? I'd be happy to give you some alchemy training in exchange for the ring, if you bring it to me." :::I have your ring. "Thank you. Here, let an old alchemist pass on some of her secrets to you." Waking Nightmare "No. I don't have anything for bad dreams, so don't ask." :Something for bad dreams? "New in town? You're lucky. Dreams aren't affecting travelers. Everyone else though.... They're horrible. Imagine dying over and over again in your dreams night after night. They say a priest of Mara is visiting the Windpeak Inn. Says the Divines will take care of everything. We'll see about that." Conversations In the Windpeak Inn Frida: "Now, who was it that kidnapped the Jarl's son 20 years ago?" Thoring: "You mean Hildolf the Skull-Splitter? Remember when we rounded up the townspeople and dragged him out of that cave?" Frida: "Those were the days. I'd never seen my husband fight so bravely before." Thoring: "Aye, to your husband. Divines bless his memory." Frida: "Thoring, do you remember the time when that wolf pack come clamoring into town?" Thoring: "How could I forget? That old alpha male almost took off my leg." Frida: "Never did find out why they came sprawling into town like that." Thoring: "Animals in the Pale don't need a reason to attack Dawnstar. It's just their nature." Frida: "Dawnstar has always held its own against the bandits and wild animals of the Pale." Karita: "Did you ever have to fight off bandits, Frida? Like in your stories?" Frida: "Why, I once fought alongside your father when we were both younger. Saved him from getting his fool head sliced off." Karita: "Who were you fighting against?" Frida: "Oh, dearie, it was so long ago. But I do remember the celebration we had afterwards. Mead never tasted so good." Frida: "Did I ever tell you about the day when Skald the Elder was Skald the Younger?" Karita: "I can't imagine Skald ever being young." Frida: "Oh, he was young, and handsome. I had half a mind to go after him, myself, before I met my husband." Karita: "Frida, you aren't saying...." Frida: "I was a beauty in my day, dearie. Don't act so surprised." Quotes *''"No. I don't have anything for bad dreams, so don't ask."'' — Before Waking Nightmare *''"Frost took my husband years ago. He was a good man."'' *''"My children all grew up and left Dawnstar to make their fortune."'' *''"A stamina potion maybe? Popular with the young men."'' *''"Let me know if you come down with the Rattles."'' *''"The Mortar and Pestle makes potions, if you can't tell from the name. Just step up to the counter."'' *''"The Mortar and Pestle has cures for every illness, from Ataxia to Witbane."'' *''"Silus keeps filling his house with those Mythic Dawn things. Creepy, I tell you."'' Trivia *Frida talk about Brina Merilis as if she grew up in Dawnstar, although this is not the case. *The guards refer to Frida as a "grump." Bugs *She may not give the quest to get the ring, if any other radiant quest is active. *The Ring of Pure Mixtures may not be obtainable if the radiant location has already been visited prior to receiving the quest. *When giving Frida the ring, sometimes the alchemy point may not be gained, this seems to happen when you are close to leveling up in alchemy. Appearances * de:Frida es:Frida pl:Frida ru:Фрида Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers